Dreams are my Reality
by Deniera
Summary: Yohji ist mit Aya allein zu Hause und denkt über seine Gefühle gegenüber dem Rothaarigen nach. LemonOneshot


**Dreams are my reality**

Yohji seufzte.

Vierzehn, zählte Aya gedanklich mit. Zum vierzehnten Mal hatte der Playboy innerhalb der letzten zwanzig Minuten geseufzt.

Und wie schon die vorherigen dreizehn Mal ignorierte Aya ihn und schreib weiter an der Abrechnung der Buchhaltung für den Laden.

Der Blonde sah ihn düster an. Ihm war langweilig. Er wollte beachtet werden! Er hatte in den letzten Wochen keine einzige Frau aus- geschweige denn verführt. Er wusste selbst nicht, woran das lag, aber es ging ihm gehörig auf den Geist!

Er hatte ein oder zwei Wochen einfach keine Zeit für sein Hobby gehabt und danach hatte er - seltsamerweise - schlicht und einfach die Lust daran verloren. Ein Zustand, der ihm mehr als unheimlich war! Immer, wenn er mal wieder auf Tour gehen wollte, hatte er kurz vor der Haustür kehrt gemacht und war daheim geblieben - jedes Mal. Und jetzt wusste er wieder einmal nicht, was er zu Hause machen sollte.

Er seufzte abermals, diesmal besonders herzzerreißend. Erwartungsvoll sah er Aya an, auf eine Reaktion hoffend. Doch es passierte das gleiche, wie de vierzehn vorherigen Male - nichts.

Keine Reaktion von dem Rotschopf, noch nicht mal ein Wimpernzucken.

Frustriert grummelte Yohji vor sich hin. Er war kurz davor, der Versuchung zu erliegen, etwas Dummes zu tun, um endlich die Aufmerksamkeit des Leaders zu bekommen. Sollte er sich vielleicht aus dem Küchenfenster stürzen? Nein, das war im Erdgeschoss, er würde sich ziemlich lächerlich machen.

Etwas umschmeißen? Nein, auch nicht, Aya würde ihn killen, wenn er in seiner geliebten Küche irgendetwas kaputt machen würde. Eines hatte Yohji in den letzten Wochen der Langeweile nämlich ganz ausführlich getan: Seine Kollegen beobachtet.

Na gut, hauptsächlich Aya, weil Omi meistens in der Schule und/oder in seinem Zimmer und Ken dauernd beim Fußballtraining war. Also hatte er sich mit dem Rotschopf beschäftigt. Und in zwischen hatte er einige - für ihn - interessante Dinge herausgefunden. So war zum Beispiel die Küche eines von Ayas Heiligtümern, neben seinem Katana und seinem Zimmer. Yohji hatte nach einiger Beobachtung mitbekommen, dass der Rotschopf trotz vieler Proteste immer gut versteckte Freude am Kochen hatte und sich gern dazu "zwingen" ließ.

Der Blonde würde zu gerne mal einen Blick in das Zimmer des Leaders werfen, hatte sich bisher aber nicht getraut. Lebensmüde war er noch nicht!

Überrascht realisierte Yohji jetzt erst, dass Aya ihn genervt ansah. "Was ist?", fragte er deshalb.

Aya legte seinen Stift weg und funkelte den Blonden an. "Erstens: du starrst mich an! Zweitens: Wegen deinen Seufzern verrechne ich mich andauernd. Hör auf!"

"Aber mir ist langweilig!".

Der Rotschopf sah ihn fassungslos an. Dann griff er kopfschüttelnd wieder nach dem Stift und schrieb weiter an der Buchhaltung.

Yohji blies sich frustriert eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas. Dann...

"Langweilig!"

Aya hielt kurz inne, schrieb dann aber unbeirrt weiter.

"Laaangweilig!"

Man hörte ein tiefes Luftholen und einen schneller schreibenden Stift.

"Laaangweiliiig!"

Fingerknacken seitens Aya.

"Lahaaangweeeiliiig!"

"Herrgott!" Der Leader knallte den Stift auf den Tisch. "Seit wann bist du so ein unerträgliches Kleinkind, das sich nicht selbst beschäftigen kann!"

Yohji blinzelte kurz verwirrt, dann sah er dem Rotschopf lieb in die Augen.

Aya war kurz davor, ihn zu erdolchen. "Wieso gehst du nicht, und vögelst irgendeine von deinen dummen Tussis!"

Yohji erstarrte kurz, dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick. Laut stand er auf und verließ türknallend die Küche.

Okay, das war gemein, sagte sich Aya. Er wusste ja, dass der Blonde in der letzten Zeit keine Frauen mehr abgeschleppt hatte. Das war ihm zwar rätselhaft, aber immer noch lieber als die nächtlichen Touren des Playboys.

Geschlagen seufzend machte er sich daran, an der Buchhaltung weiter zu arbeiten. Er würde sich nachher bei dem Blonden entschuldigen. Denn auch, wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, er hatte ihn auf eine seltsame Art und Weise lieb gewonnen.

Yohji indes dachte in seinem Zimmer darüber nach, weshalb er so aufrauend reagiert hatte. Normalerweise hätte er diesen Spruch belächelt und einen Kommentar dazu abgegeben, aber diesmal... wieso hatte er so reagiert?

Zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht nicht wollte, dass Aya von ihm als Aufreißer dachte. Dass er deswegen so auf die Beleidigung des Rotschopfes reagiert und seit längerem keine Frau mehr gehabt hatte.

Yohji schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Wieso sollte es so sein? Quatsch! Der Blonde lachte über sich selbst, merkte aber, dass es sich unheimlich gekünstelt anhörte. Und wenn doch etwas daran war? Mochte er Aya etwa wirklich mehr als Omi und Ken?

Nach kurzem Überlegen musste Balinese die Frage verneinen. Er mochte den Rothaarigen nicht mehr als die beiden anderen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, er mochte ihn irgendwie… anders. Ja, das war das richtige Wort dafür. Wie anders konnte der Blonde noch nicht genau sagen, aber er fühlte, dass nur noch ein paar Tropfen fehlten, um das Fass zum überlaufen und ihn zu einer eindeutigen Erkenntnis zu bringen.

Seufzend ließ er sich in sein Bett fallen und schloss die Augen. Er war müde, auch, wenn er heute nicht viel getan hatte. Leise wegdriftend dachte er noch ein letztes Mal an den Rothaarigen, bevor er gänzlich

einschlief.

Leise betrat Aya das Zimmer. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich, drehte den Schlüssel leise herum und schlich sich zu dem Bett, wo er sich behutsam auf die Kante setzte und dem schlafenden Balinese eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. „Yohji", wisperte er leise.

Der Playboy schlug die Augen auf und sah sich einem lächelnden Aya gegenüber. Schläfrig musterte Yohji ihn und stellte mit überraschender Genugtuung fest, dass der andere nichts weiter als ein kurzes Handtuch um die Hüften trug. Dennoch waren seine Haare trocken.

„Hast du geduscht?", fragte der Blonde.

Der Rotschopf schüttelte verführerisch lächelnd den Kopf, erhob sich und ließ sich breitbeinig auf dem Becken des Playboys nieder. „Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen", sagte er unschuldig, während er begann, an dem Ohrläppchen des anderen zu knabbern.

„Ach, wirklich?", grinste dieser nach kurzem Verblüffen.

Aya nickte ebenso grinsend, leckte kurz über die Wange und fuhr dann hinunter zu Yohjis Hals. „Wirklich", hauchte er.

Der Blonde legte seine Hände auf Ayas Hüften und streichelte dort die zarte Haut. Genießend ließ er den Kopf zurückfallen. Er stöhnte auf, als der andere ihm einen Knutschfleck auf den Hals machte und hörte daraufhin ein sanftes Lachen.

„Du findest mich anscheinend erotisch… oder?", hörte er den anderen sagen.

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte er schon ein bisschen keuchend.

Aya fing an, seinen Oberkörper zu massieren, und ließ als Antwort auf die vorherige Frage ein paar Mal sein Becken kreisen, machte Yohji so auf dessen Erektion aufmerksam.

Keuchend errötete der Playboy etwas, fing sich aber schnell wieder, als er auch die Erregung des Rothaarigen spürte.

Dieser ließ von ihm ab, lächelte ihn lippenleckend an und rutschte an seinem Körper herunter, bis er mit seinem Gesicht ungefähr auf gleicher Höhe mit der Körpermitte des Blonden war.

Sie sahen sich kurz, aber intensiv in die Augen und Yohji spürte, wie ihm heiß-kalte Schauer über den Rücken liefen. Ohne den Kontakt abzubrechen beugte sich der Rotschopf etwas weiter hinunter und blies durch die dünne Bettdecke gegen das Glied des anderen. Der stöhnte einmal kurz, schloss dann genüsslich die Augen. Aya zog langsam die Satin-Bettdecke von dem schönen Körper des anderen, liebkoste so die Erektion. Der Blonde räkelte sich genüsslich, stöhnte leise.

Die Decke wurde achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Der Leader beugte sich wieder zu dem Glied des Älteren, leckte einmal kurz über die Spitze, nahm sie dann vorsichtig in den Mund und begann sanft daran zu saugen.

Yohji fühlte sich, als würde heiße Lava durch seinen Körper fließen. Alles kribbelte und ihm war unendlich heiß. Aya strich mit seiner Zunge sanft durch die kleine Öffnung an der Eichel, saugte weiter, spürte, wie sich der Blonde in seinem Mund noch mehr verhärtete.

Dieser stöhnte einen Moment später beinah frustriert auf, als der Rothaarige seine Erregung aus seinem Mund entließ. Flehend sah er ihn an, wurde aber nur mit einem sanften Lächeln abgespeist.

„Nur Geduld… du bekommst schon noch, was du willst", flüsterte Aya ihm beruhigend zu.

Yohji konnte nur schwach nicken und abwarten. Der Weiß-Leader nahm das Glied des Blonden in seine Hand, legte sich bequem hin und begann, leichte auf und ab Bewegungen zu machen. Hauchzart glitt er mit seinem Gesicht an der Erektion des Blonden entlang, kurz davor, sie zu berühren, aber immer so weit auf Abstand, dass der Ältere nur seine Körperhitze und seinen Atem spüren konnte. An der Eichel hielt er inne, leckte einmal kurz an ihr, als wolle er nur probieren, spielte sein Spiel dann weiter.

Yohji wurde von seinem Verlangen und seiner Erregung fast überrollt. Er glaubte, noch nie eine Berührung, einen simplen Atemhauch, eine Liebkosung so intensiv gespürt zu haben, wie jetzt. Er griff in die Haare des Jüngeren, wollte ihn zu sich ziehen, endlich haben, was er wollte.

Und Aya verstand. Er stützte sich mit einem Ellenbogen auf dem Bett ab, begann den Bauch des Playboys zu streicheln, behielt die andere Hand unentwegt an dessen Penis, welchen er zur Erleichterung des Blonden wieder in den Mund nahm.

Langsam ließ er das heiße Fleisch in sich gleiten, genoss seinen Geschmack. Zart saugte er daran, zog hier und da mit den Zähnen an der empfindlichen Haut, rieb den Stamm des Gliedes, welchen er nur zur Hälfte schluckte, mit seiner Hand, machte leichte Bewegungen, sodass sich die Haut nur minimal bewegte.

Yohji verging fast vor Leidenschaft. Aya war so wundervoll zu ihm und er würde so gerne etwas zurückgeben. Doch im Moment konnte er seinen Kollegen nur mit seinem Stöhnen beglücken. „Aya… oh Gott!"

Der Rothaarige rieb fester, schob die Hand etwas weiter zum Schoß des Blonden, zog ein wenig an dem blonden Haarflaum, während er das Glied unaufhaltsam weiter in sich einführte, es mit seiner Zunge umschmeichelte. Der Jüngere kam nicht umhin, selbst zu stöhnen, war er doch mindestens genauso erregt, wie dieser wunderschöne Mann unter ihm.

Intensiver, schneller saugend wanderte seine freie Hand langsam und liebkosend vom Bauch Yohjis über seinen Beckenknochen, den Oberschenkel entlang, zwischen seine Beine. Dort begann er die Hoden des Blonden zu massieren.

Dieser glaubte inzwischen, Sterne zu sehen. Laut stöhnend war in genau diesem Moment seine letzte, unbewusst aufrecht erhaltene Barriere gefallen und nun gab er sich Aya ganz und gar hin, ließ sich von ihm in die höchsten Höhen schaukeln. Er keuchte verzückt auf, als der Jüngere begann, Schluckbewegungen auszuführen, ihn damit in seinem Mund mehr und mehr stimulierte, immer weiter auf die Klippe zu trieb. Er wälzte sich in den Laken herum, krallte sich in dem Stoff fest, immer mit dem Gedanken, dass Aya bei Gott weitermachen sollte, er aber trotzdem nicht so lange vor ihm kommen wollte.

Halbwegs entschlossen und heftig atmend legte er dem Rotschopf eine Hand auf die Schulter, drückte ihn ein kleines Stück von sich weg.

Er sah Yohji verwirrt an. „Was ist?", fragte er leise.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, musste erst wieder zu Atem kommen. „Ich… wir…"

Aya legte den Kopf schief.

„Ich will das wir… zusammen…"

„… kommen?", fragte der Rothaarige leise lächelnd nach einer kurzen Pause, nur unterbrochen von Yohjis immer noch schwerem Atem.

Der Ältere nickte nur.

Aya lächelte ihn sanft an, setzte sich dann halbwegs auf. Er nahm Yohjis Hände und legte sie auf das Handtuch, welches er immer noch um die Hüfte trug, sah ihn ermutigend an. Yohji schluckte, zog langsam das kleine Stück Stoff vom Körper des anderen. Bewundernd musterte er ihn, fuhr mit seinen Augen über die alabasterfarbene Haut des Gesichtes, über den Hals, das Schlüsselbein, über die Brustwarzen, die erregt vom Körper abstanden, hin zu dem festen, muskulösen Bauch, dem niedlichen Bauchnabel. Das alles überdeckt von einem dünnen Schweißfilm, der durch das Mondlicht ein klein wenig schimmerte, machte Aya für ihn in diesem Moment zu dem Schönsten, was er je gesehen hatte.

Schluckend sah Yohji ihm in die Augen, welche warm leuchteten. Dann führte er seine Blick-Erkundung fort. Er war ein bisschen aufgeregt, gestand er sich ein, als er mit seinen Augen Ayas Bauchnabel abwärts wanderte. Sich über die trockenen Lippen leckend führte er eine Hand zu Ayas steifem Glied, um den kleinen, leicht ausgeprägten, rötlichen Flaum darüber zu berühren, der aus einiger Entfernung kaum sichtbar war. Er war ganz weich. Überrascht von der feingliedrigen Hand Ayas, welche sich auf seine legte, sah er in die verklärten Augen des anderen.

„Nimm mich", wisperte dieser, kroch ein bisschen vor und kniete sich über das Becken des Blonden. „Bitte nimm mich, Yohji."

Er keuchte nur, legte seine Hände auf Abyssinians Hüften.

„Yohji…"

„Yohji? Bist du da?"

Schlaftrunken blinzelte Balinese gegen das Licht der untergehenden Sonne. „Was? Aya?", fragte er verwirrt.

Die Tür ging auf und gerade genannter betrat – komplett bekleidet – das Zimmer. Der Playboy erstarrte. Irgendwas stimmte da doch nicht! Wieso dämmerte es? Wieso hatte Aya Kleidung an? Mit einem Blick auf seine Körpermitte erstarrte er wieder. Ein Traum? Sollte dieses wunderbare Liebesspiel – denn nichts anderes war das für ihn gewesen – wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen sein? Er schluckte.

„Yohji, ich -"

„Warte mal!", unterbrach ihn der Ältere. Ihm war gerade etwas eingefallen. „Hab ich da was?", fragte er und deutete auf seinen Hals an die ungefähre Stelle, wo der Knutschfleck sein musste, den Aya auf ihm hinterlassen haben musste.

Der Rothaarige sah ihn verwirrt an, besah sich die Stelle genauer. „Nein. Wieso?"

Der Blonde sank in seine Kissen zurück. „Schon gut. Ist egal." Schnell zog er noch seine Beine an. Musste ja nicht sein, dass Aya seinen Ständer sah. „Was wolltest du sagen?", fragte er deshalb zur Ablenkung.

„Ja… ähm", Der Leader wusste anscheinend nicht, was er davon halten wollte. „Also… ich wollte mich entschuldigen, wegen heute Nachmittag." Betreten sah er auf den Boden, strich sich ein paar Haare hinter die Ohren.

Süß, dachte Yohji. Sowohl die Geste, als auch die Worte hatten ihn gerührt.

„Ich meine… das, was ich gesagt habe, tut mir Leid. Es war unfair. Ich weiß ja, dass du in letzter Zeit immer zu Hause warst." Er seufzte.

Man könnte fast meinen, das hier wäre nicht Aya sondern sein früheres, wahres Ich, dachte Yohji. Er hatte einmal ein Foto von einem befreit lachendem Aya gesehen und war überzeugt, dass das hier ein Teil seines eigentlichen Ichs war. Er lächelte den Rothaarigen an, der da so verloren in seinem Zimmer stand. Mit einem Wink deutete er ihm an, sich zu ihm aufs Bett zu setzen.

Aya folgte der Anweisung und ließ sich neben Yohji nieder.

„Weißt du", begann dieser. „Ich habe ja auch komisch reagiert. Ist ja sonst nicht meine Art, so eine Mimose zu sein." Er grinste den Jüngeren an.

Dieser lächelte nach kurzer Zeit schüchtern zurück. Yohji glaubte, zu schmelzen.

„Also nimmst du meine Entschuldigung an?", fragte Aya.

„Natürlich.", sagte Yohji wie selbstverständlich.

Beide lächelten. Der Rothaarige rutschte, sich etwas unwohl fühlend, ein wenig auf dem Bett herum. Plötzlich berührten sich ihre Fingerspitzen. Beide stockten.

Yohji war, als würden in seinem Bauch, in seinem ganzen Körper Feuerwerkskörper explodieren. Vorsichtig schob er seine Hand auf Ayas, bereit, jeden Moment weggestoßen zu werden.

Als er aber in das Gesicht des Jüngeren sah, sah er nur einen feinen Rotschimmer und ein kleines Lächeln. Dann spürte er einen zögernden Händedruck. Er seufzte glücklich.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie einfach so da und genossen das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, welches diese einfach Berührung in ihnen auslöste.

„Weißt du Aya… ich mag dich… sehr.", sagte Yohji irgendwann zögernd, sah den anderen an.

Aya errötete, lächelte dann glücklich.

Owari


End file.
